User blog:NOS Sterling/Archie Action June 2015 Scolits Revealed
Wave 2 of the Worlds Unite Scolits are released! And it'll soon mark this special moment, when the Mega Man Comic Series reaches to its 50th Issue! In addition, there are more issues on the Worlds Unite crossover along with the next part of the Worlds Unite saga. Now then, lets start with what's new for June 2015. Mega Man #50 (Part 4) Starting off this month is the biggest milestone issue as it goes into 50 issues and counting! Plus, up to 5 Variants will be sold as well! MM 050 Cover.jpg MM 050 Variant A.jpg MM 050 Variant B.jpg MM 050 Variant C.jpg MM 050 Variant D.jpeg MM 050 Poster Variant.jpg :Celebrate 50 issues of Mega Man with the latest chapter in the globe-smashing SONIC/MEGA MAN crossover event! "Worlds Unite" Part Four: Act One comes to its mind-blowing conclusion! Sigma’s plan reaches its first stage, and the worlds of Sonic and Mega Man have fused! It’s definitely going to take more than one hero to stop the threat from the future—maybe even ten! Sonic, Mega Man, X, Sticks, the Freedom Fighters, Robot Masters and Maverick Hunters—UNITE! PLUS: Stick around for a special bonus anniversary story as Mega Man and X meet for the first time! Featuring a wrap-around cover from the legendary Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante! PLUS 5 variant covers from Edwin Huang, Irvin Rodriguez, Patrick Thomas Parnell, Roger & Idalia Robinson and part 4 of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates! *Scripts: Ian Flynn *Artwork: Dan Schoening, POWREE, Rick Bryant, Jack Morelli and Luis Delgado *Cover Artwork: Patrick "SPAZ" Spazinate (Wrap-around Regular Cover), Roger & Idalia *Robinson (Variant #1), Edwin Huang (Variant #2), Irvin Rodriguez (Variant #3), *Patrick Thomas Parnell (Variant #4), Ben Bates (Poster Variant; 4 of 12) Expect this issue to be released by 6.17.2015 Sonic Universe #77 (Part 5) Now back to Sonic Universe and we're getting closer to what it could be to the climax as we start a new chapter to this anticipated crossover. SU 077 Cover.jpg SU 077 Variant.jpg SU 077 Poster Variant.jpg :The next exciting chapter in the SONIC/MEGA MAN "WORLDS UNITE" crossover event starts here! "Worlds Unite" Part Five: The worlds of Sonic and Mega Man have been joined together by Sigma, and it’s going to take a full-on army of unified heroes to make it right! Actually—scratch that—it’s going to take some heroes AND some villains! When the mysterious and malicious Xander Payne inexplicably arrives with Drs. Eggman and Wily in tow, our heroes get new insight into Sigma’s plans! Featuring cover art from the legendary Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante and variant cover art from CLAUS-Justin Harder (Thor: the Dark World, SNL) and part 5 of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates! *Scripts: Ian Flynn *Artwork: Edwin Huang, Gary Martin, John Workman and Gabriel Cassata *Regular Cover Cover: Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante *Super-group Variant Cover: CLAUS-Justin Harder *Epic Poster Variant (5 of 12): Ben Bates The Second chapter of Worlds Unite begins on June 24, 2015 Sonic Boom #9 (Part 6) Now to Sonic Boom as the villains begin their alliance is about to go on to ruin off the Heroes. SB 009 Cover.jpg SB 009 Variant.jpg SB 009 Poster Variant.jpg : The SONIC/MEGA MAN crossover event GOES BOOM! "Worlds Unite" Part Six: The war against Sigma has been waged! Sonic, Mega Man and X lead their unified friends against hordes of mechaniloids led by the armored, super-powered Deadly Six! That sounds pretty scary and exciting, and now is definitely the time for everyone to work together and pay close attention. Especially Sticks. She tends to do some distracting stuff, like falling off the Sky Patrol and landing into a Genesis Portal or something—wait? Did she really? Well, where did she land? No way! Is that - -?! You won't believe where Sticks lands, but what you BETTER believe is that this issue sports some awesome cover art by Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante and the return of the EVIL FRIENDS FOREVER (E.F.F.) variant by Brent McCarthy! Plus part 6 of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates! *Scripts: Ian Flynn *Artwork: Edwin Huang, Gary Martin, John Workman and Gabriel Cassata *Regular Cover Artwork: Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante *Evil Friends Forever (E.F.F.) Variant Cover: Brent McCarthy *Epic Poster Variant (6 of 12): Ben Bates This will be released just in time to kick start July (7.1.2015) Sonic the Hedgehog #274 (Part 7) And this will end our solicits list but it just the start of making it intense... As war begins to wage in (Also, a throwback cover from Worlds Collide will also come in). StH 274 Cover.jpg StH 274 Variant.jpg StH 274 Poster Variant.jpg :The heroes of the SONIC/MEGA MAN crossover event: AT WAR?! "Worlds Unite" Part Seven: The unified army is not so unified anymore! What has driven Mega Man, X and their robot companions to attack Sonic and the Freedom Fighters? Drs. Eggman and Wily may have the answer! Or a weapon. Could a weapon be the answer? Or is it more trademark treachery? Meanwhile, Sigma grows in power, preparing for the next phase of his master plan! And speaking of masters, this issue features cover art from master-artist Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante, a CG-SLUGFEST Variant cover from Rafa Knight and part 7 of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates! *Scripts: Ian Flynn *Artwork: Edwin Huang, Gary Martin, John Workman and Gabriel Cassata *Cover Artwork: Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante *CG-SLUGFEST Variant Cover: Rafa Knight *Epic Poster Variant (7 of 12): Ben Bates This one's coming up on July 8, 2015! And as that's all we got but we got the entire Worlds Unite Coverage underway as we get a lot more things to come up within a few months so keep it locked to the BBCW for the latest on Worlds Unite and other upcoming Mega Man issues. Category:Blog posts Category:News